Many adult tobacco consumers enjoy dipping or chewing flavored and unflavored tobacco with high moisture levels. The moisture of the product provides good flavor and is comfortable in the mouth. In addition, the moisture also allows a user to portion the tobacco product and maintain coherence of the portion during placement.
However, portioning moist tobacco with the fingers is often messy and can disperse the tobacco product in the mouth to some extent.
Pouched tobacco products are available, but many users find the pouches to be uncomfortable due to the texture of the material used to form the pouch. Also, many user's feel that the pouch material causes a reduction in the overall flavor of the product and a slow initial flavor release upon insertion in the user's mouth.
Often, the pouched products are small and provide less tobacco than a user of loose tobacco typically desires. Therefore, some users place multiple pouches in their mouths, thereby exacerbating the discomfort caused by some of the pouch materials.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for a moist tobacco product that provides rapid flavor delivery yet fits comfortably in a user's mouth.